leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux/Strategy
Skill usage * If you hit an enemy with , throw a but do not detonate it until you land an autoattack. This will allow you to ignite two charges for extra damage. * can be deceptively durable using . This allows her to stay alive in team fights much longer than expected. * Using while moving will allow you to hit more allies. * On cast, will instantly cast the shield on you, and when the rod returns it resets the shield on yourself. When running, cast in the direction you are running. This way, you will be shielded twice, faster. * provides sight. Use it to check bushes or gank spots before approaching to prevent an unnecessary death. ** can also be used to check or . * The combination of the long range slow of and can decimate fleeing enemies. * Using to hit enemies who are attempting to or may allow you to scare them or even kill steal the Dragon kill or the Baron buff. Similarly, it can be used to finish off the monster when your team is attempting the kill. * If is used on the map Twisted Treeline, her ability from the middle brush can target enemies at the tower. This gives and her team an advantage in lane control. * Her ult is not completely global. It still has a huge range but it is not infinite. * It is ill-advised for Lux to get into a close-up fight, as her slow speed, long cooldowns, and relative fragility will work against her. Stay behind your teammates and toss spells into fights from afar to stay out of harm's way. * benefits from cooldown reduction more than most champions, as her spells are on a longer cooldown than most caster champions. Try obtaining the buff to use as an effective poke ability. * Having a on your spells is viable, this is an effective way to see enemies in the fog of war and you can aim accurately. * is great for harassment or clearing large amounts of creeps in a lane due to its short cooldown. *The damage of her ultimate extends slightly past the targeting icon, remember this for when opponents might look just out of range. *Consider using at the beginning of a team fight to weaken the enemy team and give your team a big advantage. If the team fight lasts long enough, then you might be able to use it again to finish off foes running away. *The most common damage dealing combo that can use is ( »» auto attack »» »» »» autoattack) **Due to the fix on her , the auto attack after the is no longer necessary, now procs the debuff and refreshes it. *Lux can easily punish enemies who overextend or chase her down by kiting as it's easy to have them go through your especially in the jungle, will make it easy for you to use and your right after for damage which will either scare them off, finish them, or burst down their hp enough for your team to finish them. Build usage * It is not recommended to use attack speed items such as and , as is not affected by ability power and its damage diminishes late game. * Lux has prime lane control, making a very useful to ensure dominance giving enough health and mana. This can later be built into a , granting a fair amount of Ability Power while giving Lux a good health pool should she be focused. The mana granted is also useful to stay in fights longer. * Since Lux's spell are on longer cooldown than most (and probably your opponent's) champions' she might have a harder time at the begining of the game. An Elixir of Brilliance, 2 Health Potions and 1 Mana Potion can be deceptively boosting for the beginning when your opponents expect you weaker (both in Ability Power and cooldowns). With proper co-operation with your lane companion you can swiftly get a kill or assist off a careless opponent that will net you enough gold for your first steady item. * As Lux can stay relatively far away from a teamfight, AP should take priority over survivability. is the most efficient way of doing this, making all her spells much more potent. * Cooldown Reduction is also desirable, especially to free up usage of . Again, choices should be more offensive-geared, such as . * Since ultimate, , has a relatively low cooldown and long range, it is best to stack up on AP and cooldown reduction to make it more potent and effective in weakening enemy champions before or during a team fight. can also finish off enemy champions on low health that are retreating. * Building will grant Lux a fair amount of mana and ability power, allowing her to spam her abilities. * Since Lux generally stays behind her team in team fights and she can survive random chases due to her crowd control abilities, you can get and manage to keep your stacks high, giving you a fairly high amount of Ability power and an edge over the opposing team. If you manage to gain 20 stacks, you also get those valuable 15% cooldown reductions, which is generally synergizing with Lux and can empty your slot of for a(nother) Rabadon's Deathcap that can help you keep those 20 stacks undiminished. Recommended builds Countering * All of spells are skillshots, so move erratically to avoid her spells. ** Avoiding is critical for your survival as it easier for her to land her full combo ( »» »» ) on you. * When fleeing with low health, do not move in a straight line, in order to avoid her . ** has a red indicator that indicates where the ability is cast, even in fog of war. Use this to your advantage. ** Even though has a long but limited range, the spell animation is nearly instant, unlike . ** Be careful when you have the debuff on while fires as you will receive both the damage proc from the and the laser itself. * Move away from until the debuff wears off to reduce the damage you will take. * As soon as you see cast , do not run backwards towards your tower. Instead, run towards . Most summoners that play , aim their slightly behind you. * Due to the small and narrow paths in the jungle, spells become more than likely to land, enabling her to fully use her combo, which can devestate any carries or squishies. ** This also becomes a problem / advantage in team fights that occur in these areas. can easily deal massive damage to enemies who stand in a line. ** is also more than likely to hit, shielding all her allies which will cause a large problem / advantage, preventing a large amount of DPS dealt to her team. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJB6JWDESWU Category:Champion strategies Category:Champion strategies